


Books & Movies

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore AU, Bookstore Owner Thor, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Male Slash, Movie Discussion, Slash, Slash pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A visit to his favorite bookshop leads to something more for Sirius Black and the shop owner.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Thor
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Books & Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of 13 Days of Writing Challenge and August 29th Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Roll-a-Drabble.
> 
> 31 Days: A piece containing only dialogue  
> MMF RaD April 26th: Thor/Sirius Black and Bookshop AU
> 
> Many thanks go to Squarepeg72 for reading this over for me. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU and I am not making any money off this.

a

“Mister Black! How is my favorite customer doing today?”

“I’m fantastic, Thor. How are you doing today?”

“Out of this world as always, Mister Black.”

“Thor, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sirius?”

“At least once more, Mister Black.”

“You have been watching too many movies, Thor.”

“Just as many as you. And yes, I was able to see that new movie about pirates the other day.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you for the recommendation, Sirius.”

“Anytime, Thor. You know, this weekend that new female archaeologist movie is coming out.”

“Planning to oogle the scantily clad archaeologist?”

“While I enjoyed her in the first movie, she does not have the plumbing I look for in a partner.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“So you mentioned the movie coming…”

“I did, yes.”

“Were you trying to ask me out?”

“I wasn’t trying to, I just hadn’t got there yet.”

“Oh.”

“Do… erm… Do you want me to ask you?”

“Maybe. No. Yes! Yes, I do.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I am. I just wasn’t expecting it as I didn’t realize you were into men too.”

“Well, it’s not something I hide.”

“...”

“Then again, we haven’t seen each other outside of your bookstore before, have we?”

“No, I guess we have not.”

“Would you like to remedy that?”

“I would.”

“Great! I’ll meet you at the theater Saturday evening?”

“I will see you there.”

“Wonderful. I will take this book on puppies and that motorcycle book I had ordered last week.”

“I have it right here for you.”

“Thank you, Thor.”

“My pleasure, Sirius.”

“Mmm. The pleasure is all mine, Thor. I will see you Saturday evening.”

“Have a good day, Sirius.”

“You as well, Thor.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Peter.”

“Are you really going on a date with Mister Black?”

“Were you listening in on my conversation with him?”

“It was kind of hard not to with how much both of your voices project, especially since Mister Black was walking around the store.”

“I will give you that, Peter. And to answer your question, I think I am going on a date with Sirius.”

“You’re so lucky. Mister Black is so handsome.”

“Well, we will see how Saturday night goes.”


End file.
